philippagregoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Isabel Neville
Isabel Neville, Duchess of Clarence, is the eldest daughter of Richard Neville, Earl of Warwick, sister of Anne Neville, the wife of George Plantagenet, Duke of Clarence and mother of Margaret Pole. She is a supporting character in the Cousins' War ''series and featured most prominently in ''The Kingmaker's Daughter. ''In the television series ''The White Queen, she is portrayed by Eleanor Tomlinson. ''The White Queen'' Isabel has only a minor role in the story. Elizabeth Woodville doesn't pay much heed of Isabel until Isabel is married to George. Warwick means to place George on the throne in Edward's place and making both Warwick and his family enemies to Elizabeth. This is intensified when Warwick murders Elizabeth's father and brother and holds Edward captive. When Edward forgives Warwick's treachery Elizabeth is expected to receive Warwick's family at court. The exchange is a chilly one and Elizabeth notes that Isabel seems frightened of her. Warwick one again grows resentful and conspires to place George on the throne. During this time Isabel is preparing to become the new Queen of England. When Warwick is driven out of England and goes to align himself with Margaret of Anjou, Elizabeth she summons a storm to thwart Warwick's escape to France. When Elizabeth discovers that Isabel was in labor and lost the child during the storm, Elizabeth expresses some regret. In France, Margaret of Anjou with only aid Warwick's attempts to dethrone Edward on the condition that he is replaced with her son Edward. Warwick agrees and marries his daughter Anne to Prince Edward intending to place them on the English throne over George and Isabel. George is indignant and returns to England with Isabel to side with York once again. Isabel and George remain loyal to the house of York although Isabel is increasingly frightened and convinced that Elizabeth will do her harm. She gives birth to two living children, Margaret and Teddy, But dies shortly after the birth of a third child which also dies. George accuses Elizabeth of witchcraft and employing assassins in his household to poison his wife. His accusations about Isabel's death are the catalyst for George's demise and Richard's gradual removal from court. ''The Red Queen'' ''The Kingmaker's Daughter'' Isabel arrives at court with her parents and sister for the coronation of the new Queen of England, Elizabeth Woodville. Isabel, copying her parents, looks down on Elizabeth, believing that someone common-born, widowed and, most importantly, not approved by her father, should not be queen. Isabel and Anne play together after the celebrations, pretending to be queen, but Anne becomes upset when Isabel insists she is the queen and teases her sister, saying she will always be second in her father's eyes. Later, Isabel is married to George, becoming Duchess of Clarence, and falls pregnant with his child. It is revealed that Warwick intends to put George on the throne, with Isabel as queen. Unfortunately, the plan goes awry, and the family is forced to leave England for Calais. Isabel, who is heavily pregnant, is afraid to go on the ship, but her father forces her. During the trip, a violent storm breaks out and Isabel goes into labor. The baby becomes stuck and Isabel's mother and sister are forced to act as midwives. Isabel survives the ordeal, but her baby - a boy - dies. Isabel is understandably traumatized by this, and believes that Queen Elizabeth is a witch and caused this to happen. When George later switches allegiance and swears fealty to his brother, King Edward, Isabel stays loyal to him and becomes a member of the royal court. When Anne is sent to live with her and George, Isabel looks down on her and treats her unkindly, with the two sisters even getting into a physical fight at one point. Isabel does little to help Anne, effectively keeping her sister captive and helping her husband steal her inheritance. However, it is implied that much of Isabel's behavior stems from her desire to protect herself and appear utterly loyal to the House of York, rather than true malevolence. Eventually, Anne and Isabel mend their damaged relationship, and Isabel gives birth to a daughter. She finally bears her husband a son, too, but falls ill and dies soon after. Isabel fears that Elizabeth has cursed her, but makes her peace with anne before dying. Both Anne and George are convinced that Elizabeth is responsible for Isabel's death, but Anne later learns on her own deathbed that this is untrue. ''The White Queen'' (TV series) Isabel has much the same role in the television series as she does in the novels. However, she is presented as being older in the series than she is at the start of the novels. The The White Queen ''also includes a scene depicting Isabel and George's wedding night, which did not occur in the novels, as none of them is written from Isabel's perspective. '''Episode 1:' Isabel and her Family greet Elizabeth's arrival at court and are dismissive of Edward's new Queen. Episode 2: Isabel is present at the coronation of Elizabeth Woodville where Isabel is exceedingly critical and disapproving of the new queen. At the coronation banquet Isabel goes out of her way to establish that her family are close to Edward's brothers in an effort to exclude the Woodvilles. Personality Isabel is portrayed as ambitious, but obedient and rather submissive. She initially obeys her father, expecting him to know what is best for her, but later switches allegiance to her husband George, feeling that he offers the best chance of surviving and flourishing. Isabel likes to be the center of attention and has a competitive relationship with her sister Anne. Isabel frequently teases Anne and treats her quite coldly, but she does love her sister and is kinder to her later in life. After traumatically losing her first baby during a storm at sea, Isabel becomes far more serious and emotionally withdrawn - she even claims she will never feel fully happy again. She also becomes extremely paranoid and superstitious, convinced that Elizabeth Woodville is a witch and that everything bad that happens to her or her family is brought about by Elizabeth's so-called 'magic'. Relationships hhh Historical Figure Isabel Neville was born at Warwick Castle and is commonly thought to be the eldest of Warwick 's two daughters. In 1469, her ambitious father betrothed her to George D. Clarence who was brother to King Edward IV. The king opposed the marriage as it would bring the already powerful Earl of Warwick too close to the throne. Despite Edwards strict orders, The marriage took place in secret at Calais on 11 July 1469, conducted by Isabel Neville's Uncle George Neville. Following their marriage, Clarence joined forces with Warwick with the intention of making George king and Isabel Queen. After two failed revolts, Warwick and George fled to France. While Escaping to France, Isabel miscarried her first child during a stormy crossing. During their time in France, Warwick abandoned all plans to secure the throne for George and instead married Anne Neville to Prince Edward of Lancaster and allied with Margaret of Anjou. Disregarded, George returned to his brothers. Isabel and George returned to England and were granted Warwick's titles after his death. They were also guardians to Isabel's sister Anne. When Richard, Duke of Gloucester expressed interest in marrying Anne, George forbade the match and Anne disappeared for a time. When Richard and Anne married, Warick's estates where shared between Richard and George. The following years, Isabel visited court but predominantly stayed away based on her husband's dislike of the Woodvilles. Isabel Neville died on 22 December 1476, two and a half months after the birth of a son. It is now thought the cause was either consumption or childbed fever, yet at the time her husband accused one of her ladies-in-waiting of having murdered her on orders from the Queen. George executed her supposed murderers without the kings permission and this contributed to George's downfall. Isabel and George had two surviving children; Margaret Pole and Edward Plantagenet (both of whom were executed by Tudor monarchs). Quotes Trivia * Isabel is somewhat comparable to Anne Boleyn, in that they both have younger sisters with whom they compete for the attention of their families, both treat their sisters poorly and both aspire to be queens of England. However, Isabel is more benevolent than Anne, and has a far more positive relationship with her sister. * Isabel is incredible superstitious and is terrified of Elizabeth Woodville whom she considers as a witch and who she believes is actively trying to bring about the end of her house. * Most of Isabel's close family are killed or executed by or for kings; Her father and brother-in-law were killed in battle against Edward IV, Her husband George was executed for treason by the king and her children Margaret and Teddy were also executed by Henry VIII and Henry VII respectively. * In the White Queenseries, Isabel dies giving birth to her son Edward, however in real life (and the novels), she died giving birth to a fourth child, a son, Richard, who died a little under two weeks after her. Images isabel-the-white-queen-bbc-35247642-720-480.jpg isabel-the-white-queen-bbc-35247655-960-640.jpg The-White-Queen-the-white-queen-bbc-36817432-533-800.jpg isabel-the-white-queen-bbc-35247630-685-383.jpg anne-and-isabel-the-white-queen-bbc-35247584-944-531.jpg The-White-Queen-the-white-queen-bbc-36817466-1800-1200.jpg The-White-Queen-BBC-image-the-white-queen-bbc-36423957-1280-853.jpg The-White-Queen-BBC-image-the-white-queen-bbc-36423955-1800-1200.jpg isabel-the-white-queen-bbc-35247639-720-480.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Wars of the Roses Characters Category:Historical figures Category:House of York Category:Royals Category:Neville family members Category:Deceased characters